Big Time Growing Up
by LittleMonkeyDog
Summary: I have written this story– as requested/suggested in reviews – as a sequel to Big Time Fear. Camille has saved Logan's life by donating her blood and he doesn't know how to repay her. But Camille might have some ideas. Will she be able to seduce him? Not to sure, but maybe a story for a bit older readers ...
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Growing Up (sequel to Big Time Trouble)**

**A/N: I do not own Big Time Rush. This story is merely fanfiction. I have written it – as requested/suggested in reviews – as a sequel to Big Time Fear. Camille has saved Logan's life by donating her blood and he doesn't know how to repay her. But Camille might have some ideas. Will she be able to seduce him? I am not very sure how to rate this story … I don't intend to elaborate on any love scenes, but there are hints of them in this story. So maybe it's a story for a bit older readers?**

Logan had finally recovered after being in the hospital for several weeks when he got stabbed at the concert. He also had to take it easy for a while when he finally had been allowed to go home. But now that he had fully recovered, he was more than ready to start singing once again.

Their first performance after the big drama was a mini concert at the Palm Woods pool. Their girlfriends were cheering as well as Mama Knight and Katie. The girls made sure they looked extra good that night. Kendall and Carlos were both impressed, but Logan was completely dazzled by the way his girlfriend looked. She was wearing a short summer dress and boots and her dark locks seemed to curl even more than before. Logan was so fascinated he forgot to start singing when he was supposed to which earned him some deadly glares from Gustavo. He simply couldn't keep his eyes off of her! Camille had noticed and threw him a kiss and mouthed 'I love you' during the performance. Logan had laughed his cute dimpled smile and had winked at her. During their break, Gustavo stormed up towards him.

"Smart dog, what was that all about?" Gustavo shouted.

"I'm sorry," Logan said blushing a deep scarlet red as usual. "I guess I was kind of distracted for a bit."

"Well, try to keep your teen hormones under control, alright," Gustavo shouted. "Or else, you can come and practice a little extra starting tomorrow."

Logan nodded. His friends tried not to laugh. They too had noticed their little buddy's reaction.

But also the girls had noticed his reaction.

"Camille! Did you see the way Logan looked at you?" Jo said frantically. Camille simply nodded her head and smiled. "I don't think I have ever seen him look at you like that ever before," Jo continued.

"Me neither," Camille answered. "He is always so shy! I mean we cuddle and kiss all the time, but it seems like he's afraid to do anything else. He is always so nervous and frightened about everything. But the way he was looking at me now, with those dark brown eyes of his …"

"You should really have a serious talk with him," Jo said. Camille nodded once again.

"I think so too," Camille answered. "But I need to be careful. I don't want to push him away. He really gets scared easily."

After the concert was done, the boys decided to spend some more time with their girlfriends or crushes in James' case. Kendall and Jo went for smoothies and hung out at the Palmwoods Park. Carlos and Stephanie decided to play some videogames in apartment 2J. James and his newest crush were hanging out at the pool some more. Logan and Camille were left all by themselves. Camille threw her arms around his neck and gently brushed her lips against Logan's.

"Want to hang out at my place?" She asked him. "I really want to talk to you."

"Oh .. uh .. okay," Logan stuttered blushing.

Camille took his hand in hers and they went upstairs to her apartment. Camille searched for the key and opened the door to her boyfriend.

"We have the whole place to ourselves," she said smiling. "My dad is out on a business trip over the weekend."

"Oh .. uh ..Nice," Logan said. He swallowed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. A gesture he always had when he was super nervous.

"So, we can talk about us all we want," Camille said happily. She took Logan's hand and pulled him towards the couch.

She made him sit down beside her. He bit his lip and looked down at his shoes nervously. He really didn't know what to do at the moment. Camille scooted closer to him, put her arms around his neck and inched closer. She very gently brushed her lips against Logan's.

"I love you, Logie" she whispered.

"I love you too, Cami," he said. "You really look beautiful tonight!"

Camille smiled.

"I have been wearing this outfit especially for you tonight," she confessed.

"Really?" Logan said. "It looks stunning on you."

He wanted to put his hand in his lap, but accidently touched his girlfriend's bare leg. Logan immediately blushed a deep scarlet red and didn't know what to say or do at the time. Camille didn't say a thing, but simply took his hand and placed it onto her knee.

"It's okay," she said calmly. "We have been together for a while now. Don't be afraid. We have only been kissing and cuddling until now. Maybe we should try something else."

"I don't know," Logan answered nervously. He was playing with the buttons of his sweater vest. "I .. uh .. I don't think I'm ready. I mean ..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Time Growing Up: chapter 2**

Camille tenderly caressed his cheek and his raven hair.

"I don't want to push you," she said still caressing him. "Let's take things slow, bit by bit. Okay? How do you feel when you're with me?"

"Uh .. I feel good around you," he said softly. "When you kiss me, I can feel the sparks between us. I like kissing you!"

"What do you like the most about me?" She asked.

"Your personality," he answered a little insecure.

"Is that all?" She pouted a little.

"Your curly hair, your smile, your eyes," he confessed. "I like everything about you. You are breath taking."

"Really?" She smirked. "Do you feel attracted to me, Logan?"

Logan blushed and he didn't know how to behave himself anymore. He couldn't deny this. His eyes gave him away and he knew. Besides, he had been dreaming about his girlfriend for several nights now. He had been too scared to tell anyone about these dreams. He had no idea what to think about them and what to do about it.

Camille smirked once again. She put her arms around Logan's neck and looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you because you are so sweet and so smart," she said. "I love your face with your innocent dark brown eyes and beautiful raven black hair. And you might not believe this, but you have lots of swagger and you're very hot and sexy," she admitted.

Logan blushed again. Camille tenderly caressed his cheek. "What's your favorite color?" She asked him all of a sudden.

"Black," Logan answered.

"What clothes do you like to wear the most?" She asked him.

Logan was getting confused now. "Jeans and a sweater vest with a button down shirt or t-shirt," he said softly.

"Do you like baggy pants or skinny pants?" She teased.

"Skinny," he replied. He didn't understand why his girlfriend was asking him all these questions all of a sudden.

"Why is that?" She teased some more.

"Because of the way I'm built," he said insecurely. "Baggy pants make me look even skinnier and I just might end up losing them all together while wearing them even when I'm wearing a belt."

"That would be so funny," she laughed. "That way, I would discover whether you like to wear boxers or not."

Logan nervously bit his lip. He started to feel very uncomfortable at this point. His girlfriend was entering his comfort zone and he felt very awkward right now. Camille kept on laughing as if she actually saw the whole thing happening.

"Cami, you're getting very personal here," he nearly whispered.

"Oh, come on, Logie," she said playfully punching his arm. "I just want to get to know you a bit better that' s all. We're just talking about garments here, aren't we?"

Logan shifted uncomfortably in his chair and scratched his neck.

"God, Logan, you're so sexy when you're shy," she said. She pulled him in her arms and kissed him wildly. She immediately felt him tense up in her arms and knew she had to be careful. She didn't want him to get all stressed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Time Growing Up: Chapter 3**

"Do you want a drink and watch a romantic movie together?" She asked him gently. "Maybe we could just cuddle for a while during the movie?"

Logan simply nodded his head. Camille jumped out of the couch and went towards the kitchen. Her curls were bouncing up and down while she was walking. Logan's gaze followed her as she made her way to the kitchen. He realized he was very attracted to her and he also knew she saved his life. He really wanted to do something to show her his gratitude, but he was very insecure. Camille meant the world to him and he was afraid to somehow ruin the relationship all together.

Camille emerged from the kitchen carrying two glasses and a bottle of coke. She put everything down on the coffee table in front of them and went straight back to the kitchen. She came back carrying a large bowl filled with strawberries.

"I have a healthy snack here for you," she said smiling.

"Thanks! I love strawberries!" Logan exclaimed. He looked as a happy as a toddler with a new toy.

"I love you," she said and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Logan visibly started to relax a little. Camille sat down next to him to watch the movie. She moved closer towards him and he put his arm around her shoulders. Logan absent mindedly played with her long curls. They watched the movie in silence and enjoyed each other's company.

The movie had ended and it was getting late already.

"Did you like the movie?" Camille asked.

Logan slightly nodded his head.

"What's wrong?" She asked getting worried.

"Oh .. uh .. Nothing," Logan stuttered. "I .. I just don't want to go home, yet." He was all shy again.

"You don't have to go," Camille said. "I don't mind if you stay." She put her arms around his neck and tenderly kissed him. Logan gently kissed her back.

"I .. I just haven't thanked you properly for saving my life," he said. "You're awesome! I can't believe you would actually do that for me."

"It's simple," she said smiling. "I love you, Logan, with all my heart. I can't bear to lose you. By the way, you would have done the same for me, right?"

He softly nodded his head. "That's true," he said. "I would have. I love you too. I have never been so much in love in my life. It actually scares me! Like it would be all over once I do or say something wrong."

"Logie, don't say that," she replied. "I would never just break up with you for stupid reasons. "Don't be scared! I love you a whole lot. Have some faith in yourself!"

"I don't even know how to repay you for what you did for me," he said softly.

They both looked into each other's eyes.

"I might have an idea. Want to stay with me tonight?" Camille asked almost begging him with her dark brown eyes. Her heart was beating very fast and she couldn't deny the chemistry between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Time Growing Up: chapter 4**

"I don't know … maybe … or is it still too early … it is, isn't it," he rambled. He nervously bit his lip. "Yes," he merely whispered and closed his eyes. He was both worried and confused about Camille's reaction and he was also terrified of what might happen should he decide to actually stay.

"Great," she said smiling. "I would love for you to stay over.

Logan smiled nervously and felt his hands shaking. Camille took both of his hands in hers.

"No need to be nervous," she said. "I'll help you to relax, okay?"

Logan nodded. She took a strawberry from the bowl and held it in front of Logan's face.

"Do you want a bite?" She teased. Logan nodded his head again.

Camille held onto the strawberry and Logan took a bite.

"They really taste nice," he said softly.

"Really? Can I taste them too?" She asked him.

"Sure," he replied.

Instead of taking a bite from the strawberry, Camille cupped Logan's cheeks and pressed her lips on his. He was completely stunned. He slightly opened his lips in surprise and Camille now deepened the kiss. She let go of him and they both had to gasp for air.

"You're right," she teased breathlessly. "They taste deliciously."

Logan froze. He didn't know what to do or say. He had never kissed anyone this passionately before in his life. He was terrified, but didn't want this to end either.

"Want another taste?" Camille said seductively.

Logan took another bite and Camille attacked his lips once again. Only this time, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. It felt so nice. Logan now decided to show some courage and initiated another kiss. His hands found their way into her hair and he now deepened the kiss himself.

"Oh, Logie, you're such a good kisser," Camille said breathlessly.

The looked into each other's eyes and felt more and more attracted to each other. Logan kissed her once again with passion and Camille let him.

"Cami, I want to stay with you. I really want to be close to you," he said. His voice trembled. "I have been dreaming about this for a while, but I was too afraid to tell you."

"You were?" She asked. "I have been dreaming about you too."

"You know at the concert earlier," he admitted. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You are so breath taking. You're gorgeous. I still don't believe you want to be my girlfriend. I'm so blessed."

"Off course I want to be with you," she said. "You are so cute! You look adorable with your big brown eyes and those dimples. You're so handsome. I'm so happy you want to be with me, 'cause I really want to be close to you, Logie. Let's take things slow, okay."

Logan merely nodded and kissed her again. Camille stood up and took his hand. They walked hand in hand towards her room and sat down on her bed. Camille threw her arms around Logan's neck and he gently caressed her dark hair.

"You're such a cool and beautiful girl," he said breathlessly.

"You're so handsome and hot," she answered him.

They kissed each other once again. Her hands nervously played with the buttons of his sweater vest. Logan took his sweater vest off and threw it onto the floor. Camille's hands travelled over his button down shirt and she let them slide underneath the hem of his shirt. Her hands very tenderly roamed all over his abs and chest.

"I notice you work out," she whispered in his ear. Logan shivered slightly. Her hands were cold on his warm skin. She slowly unbuttoned and pushed the shirt off of him. Camille had seen her Logan shirtless a thousand times before, but still this was different. Her hands were still caressing his abs and Logan felt his body react to her touches. Their kisses became more and more intense. Logan gently played with the straps of her dress. His hands caressed her shoulders and he softly kissed her neck. Camille smiled. She felt so loved! Logan pulled her onto his lap and kissed her passionately.

"Logie, I want to be close to you," she said.

"Me too," he replied. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am sure," she said a little nervous. "I want to spend the night with you."

"I'm so nervous," Logan blurted out all of a sudden.

"Hey, so am I," she said soothingly. "We'll work this out. Don't worry. We won't push each other. I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, Camille," he said and softly kissed her. "Uh … shouldn't we … you know … take precautions," he almost whispered. His cheeks were tinted a deep red.

"Don't worry," she said softly. "I'm on birth control. Nothing can go wrong, right?"

"Good, because I haven't got anything on me right now, you see," Logan all but rambled. "I wasn't prepared for this, you know."

"It's okay. Nothing will happen," Camille said. "We are protected anyway."

Logan sighed nervously. "What do I have to do ... how will we take it from here?" He said his voice still trembling. He was nearly freaking out!

"Let's just follow our heart," Camille said and kissed him once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Time Growing Up: chapter 5**

After a while, she cuddled closer in Logan's strong arms. Her head was on his chest and she could hear the steady beating of his heart. Logan gently kissed the top of her head. Camille breathed in Logan's Armani after shave. He smelled so nice!

"How are you feeling?" She asked scooting even closer to him.

He looked at her with a dimpled smile on his face. "Wonderful. Just wonderful. I couldn't feel better," he said. "But I'm also exhausted."

Camille smiled.

"What about you?" He asked getting a little worried. "Are you doing okay?"

"I feel marvelous," she said smiling brightly. "I never felt better in my entire life. I love you so very much. Don't worry about repaying me for the blood I donated to you, because you have. You gave me the best gift you could ever give me."

"I love you so very much, Camille," he said. "I never ever felt that way about anyone ever before in my life. You mean the world to me."

He looked at his girlfriend. By now, they both had unshed tears in their eyes. They didn't need words to describe how they felt at that moment. They cuddled and happily closed their eyes. Logan was laying on his back and had one arm loosely draped around his girlfriend. Camille's head was resting on his chest. They slept peacefully together that night.

The next morning, Camille heard a buzzing sound while waking up. She groggily looked for the source of the disturbance and noticed it was Logan's cell phone who was buzzing on her night stand. She was still in her boyfriend's arms and he was sleeping. He looked so cute! She smiled and freed herself from his hug to pick up his cell phone.

"Logie, baby, you have a message," she said tenderly.

Logan's eyes barely fluttered open. "What?" He managed to say somehow.

"Sweetie, you've got a message from Kendall," Camille said.

"What?" Logan exclaimed all of a sudden. He sat up straight in bed. The events of the evening before came back to him, when he saw his beautiful girlfriend in bed next to him. For a minute, he couldn't think straight. She almost looked like an angel with her creamy white skin and her wild curls and her sparkling smile.

"Earth to Logan," she teased and pushed the cell phone in his hands.

"Right. Okay … Kendall," he stuttered. His cheeks were flushed again as usual.

His phone started to ring and Kendall's picture appeared on his screen. Without even thinking, he merely picked up the phone. Camille jumped out of bed real quickly before Kendall would notice anything.

"Logan, dude. Where have you been?" Kendall asked sounding worried. "You didn't get home last night and mom is sick with worry."

Logan quickly thought what he would say to his friend.

"Oh," he started. "I was with Camille. We sort of saw a horror movie together and it was a bit too much. And well, you know, her dad is away on business trip and she got really, really scared and I just couldn't leave her all alone like that. I mean, Kendall, she was crying her eyes out and screaming for me to stay," he lied some more.

"Oh, that's very noble of you, Loges. " Kendall said teasingly. "So you spend the night?"

"Yeah … at the guest bedroom," Logan lied once again.

"And you didn't think you would need a pajama?" Kendall said. He almost couldn't contain his laughter.

"Oh .. eh … no," Logan said nervously. "I .. uh .. just slept in my jeans, you know." He was starting to get very uneasy by now, since he realized he had been on the phone with Kendall while being shirtless.

"So are you coming home then?" Kendall said doing his utmost best not to laugh. "That way, I can reassure mom and you can still have breakfast with us?"

Meanwhile, Camille had entered the room once again. She had heard part of the conversation and was now pouting.

"Eh .. I can't come home just yet," Logan started. He could hardly keep his eyes off of Camille and had difficulties in concentrating on his phone conversation with his best bud.

"Why?" Kendall merely asked.

"Because," Logan started. "Dude, Camille is so upset right now. I can hear her crying and screaming in the bathroom. I have to be there for her. In fact, I have to go now. I'll be back around noon, okay?"

"I guess," Kendall replied.

"Can you please tell your mom for me that I'm fine?" He asked.

Kendall promised that he would and Logan hung up the phone. Camille who had been standing at the door of her bedroom now came back in and crawled back in bed next to her boyfriend. She had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Why, Logan, I didn't know you could lie?" She said teasingly.

"Me neither," he said. "I guess I just didn't want to go back yet."

"I don't want you to either," Camille answered. Her fingers were tangled in his short black hair.

She scooted closer towards him and he put his arms around her slim waist. They shared a sweet, tender kiss.

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?" He teased.

"No, it's you," Camille teased him right back.

They kissed again.

"I just want to be close to you and cuddle some more," she said softly while still kissing him.

"Sounds perfectly fine to me," he replied. "I need you, Cami, I really do need you. Is that wrong?"

"No, it isn't," she replied. "It's called being utterly in love."

Logan pulled her even closer towards him and deepened the kiss.

He eventually left Camille's apartment by noon.

"Cami, I really should be going," he said to her. "Will I see you later on by the pool?"

"You bet you," she answered playfully.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and answered the kiss. He let go of her after a while, waved one last time and went back to his apartment. Mama Knight was busy in the kitchen and the boys were all playing a PS3 game when Logan entered the door.

"Ah … You finally decided to come home," Mama Knight said emerging from the kitchen looking angry. The boys stopped playing all of a sudden.

"Logan Mitchell, don't you ever pull a stunt like that again, young man. I had no idea where to start looking for you! I wouldn't want to call your mother and tell her you went missing." Jennifer Knight was really letting him have it. She was furious by now!

"Yes .. uh .. Sorry," Logan started to apologize. He felt his cheeks heat up. "I ..uh .. was with Camille, you know and ..uh ..we were watching this horror movie together and .. uh .. well she was freaking out. I mean .. she was yelling and screaming at me that she was scared to be alone and .. well, you know .. I didn't dare to leave her all by herself." He nervously twiddled his fingers and bit his lower lip.

"You do own a phone, don't you?" Jennifer said still looking extremely mad. "You could have called!"

"Uh .. Oh .. Yeah! I didn't think about that, I guess," Logan nearly whispered.

Mama Knight wasn't exactly buying his story at the moment.

"Camille has never been afraid before," Jennifer Knight said. "That kind of surprises me!"

"Well .. uh ..yeah," Logan stuttered. "It was a really, really bad movie. Maybe we shouldn't have watched it." He nervously scratched the back of his head

"Okay," Jennifer Knight said. "I believe you, Logan. But I'm pretty mad at you for not calling, so I am grounding you this afternoon."

"What?" Logan said. "But I ..."

"No buts, young man," Jennifer said. "I could also make it a whole day." Logan softly nodded his head. "Now take a seat at the table with the rest of the boys," she said firmly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Big Time Growing Up: chapter 6**

Logan immediately obeyed her. He hardly dared to look at his friends. Kendall, James and Carlos tried to get a conversation going, but Logan didn't say a word. As soon as his mother disappeared into the kitchen, Kendall decided to ask his friend what had happened.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" He asked Logan.

"Nothing," Logan said smiling weakly. "I just don't think it's fair that I get punished. I didn't do anything wrong. I never even left the Palmwoods, I just spend time with Camille."

"Loges, we were worried sick about you," James said. "Nobody even knew where you were. You could have texted one of us!"

Mama Knight emerged from the kitchen again and the boys pretended to talk about their new videogame. Logan hadn't touched his food at all. He looked down at his plate and simply pushed his food around.

"Is something wrong, Logan?" Mama Knight asked getting worried.

"I guess I don't feel so well," Logan lied.

Jennifer Knight immediately became a worried mom again and put a hand against Logan's forehead.

"You don't seem to be feverish," she said. "But maybe you're getting sick. Do you want to go upstairs and lay down for a little while? Logan nodded and went up to his shared room with Kendall.

He fell down on his bed and hid his face in his pillows. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. He felt so confused. He couldn't stand to be without his girlfriend all afternoon. He really wanted to tell Mama Knight the truth about what had happened, but he was afraid. Logan and Camille were still very young and he couldn't stand the idea that the grown-ups would try to keep them apart.

"Mom, want me to check up on him?" Kendall asked his mother after lunch. It had been half an hour since Logan had disappeared to his room.

"Yes, sweetie. That sounds like a good idea," she said.

Kendall ran upstairs. He gently knocked on the door and walked in. He found his bed friend sobbing on his bed.

"Logan, are you alright, buddy?" Kendall asked worriedly. He sat beside his friend on his bed and put his hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I feel sick," Logan said still sobbing uncontrollably.

"Come on, Loges. You're lying. What's really going on with you?" He said. He knew his best friend really well! "What happened? Did you two talk about your relationship?"

Logan merely nodded his head. Tears were still streaming down his face.

"She didn't dump you, did she?" Kendall asked getting worried. "Please tell me she didn't dump you!"

"No," Logan managed to answer. He tried to get a grip of himself again. "Cami and I, we .. uh." His cheeks were heating up again.

"No way!" Kendall exclaimed. "Really? That's intense!"

Logan smiled a little. "It was very special," he nearly whispered.

"Then why are you feeling this bad?" Kendall asked. "You are still together, aren't you?"

"We are," Logan said. "It's just … I really want to spend time with her and now your mom punished me and I don't get to see her." He pouted.

"Leave that to me," Kendall said smirking. "I know how to solve your little problem."

"You do?" Logan asked.

"Yup. Mom has a dentist appointment this afternoon and she promised Katie to go shopping," he started. "I'll ask mom whether Camille can't come over to keep an eye on you since you're sick."

A smile appeared on Logan's face. Kendall slid down the swirly slide and went straight to his mom to inform her Logan was still feeling sick.

"Well, we do have a dentist appointment, but we can drop the shopping trip," she said.

"No way, mom," Katie said exchanging glances with her brother. "It's always the same thing! I always have to wait because of these idiots and their scams. The boys can watch him for once, can't they?"

Mama Knight sighed deeply and looked at her son.

"I have an even better idea, mom," he said. "Why don't you ask Camille to come over and take care of Logan. We can go to the pool, so he can rest. I mean, Camille is a very responsible girl and I don't think she'll mind taking care of him."

"You're right," Jennifer Knight said. "I know she'll keep an eye on him, because she's a girl and she would love to fuzz over him." She decided to go up to Camille and ask her that very question.

Kendall ran back up to his shared bedroom and informed his friend.

"Loges, it worked," he said panting from running so fast.

"Thanks, bud," Logan answered relieved.

Jennifer Knight knocked on Camille's door.

"Hi, Mrs. Knight," she said. "How can I help you?"

"Camille, I would like to ask a you a question," Jennifer Knight said.

"Oh, about last night. I'm really sorry," Camille said. "I got really scared and I begged Logan not to leave me." She was a really good actress!

"Yes, Logan explained everything," Jennifer Knight replied. "It was a bad movie, I heard."

"Horrible," Camille said. She shuddered visibly.

"Logan is such a sweet boy," Mrs. Knight said smiling. "He really likes to help people. But he did get punished this morning, however."

"Why?" Camille asked.

"Well, I was worried sick," Mrs. Knight started to explain. "He didn't call or say anything to the other boys and he never slept in his bed. So I got really mad at him and grounded him."

"Oh," Camille said disappointed. She really longed to be with Logan again. "Well, I'm partly to blame for that," she said. "But I do understand you. I mean, you're responsible as his guardian." She was really mad at herself for getting her boyfriend in trouble.

"He wasn't feeling at all well at lunch," Mrs. Knight said. "He is not running a fever, but he complained of nausea and tiredness. Now, I have a dentist appointment and I promised Katie to take her shopping afterwards, so I need a babysitter to take care of him. Would you mind doing that, sweetie?"

Camille's eyes lit up. "Off course," she exclaimed happily. "I'll take extra good care of him and spoil him while you're gone."

She went back to apartment 2J with Mrs. Knight and the latter left shortly after with Katie. The boys got ready to go to the pool.

"How is he?" Camille asked Kendall. She was really worried.

"Oh, right," Kendall said. "Logan isn't really sick. He is just love sick. He wanted to spend time with you, but couldn't because he was grounded and we came up with this scheme. He is tired, however. I don't think he got much sleep last night," he said winking at Camille.

Camille was surprised.

"Loges told me what happened," he said smiling.

"What? You got to be kidding me?" James exclaimed. "Our little Logie?"

Kendall nodded.

"Our little Logie did what?" Carlos asked. He really was the innocent and naïve one.

"What you need us to make you a drawing about it?" Kendall joked.

"Yes, please," Carlos replied eagerly. Kendall merely rolled his eyes.

"Carlos, Logan and I spend the night together," Camille tried calmly.

"Yes, I know. He's so sweet!" Carlos said cheerfully. "He is really good at comforting people when their hurt or afraid."

"You still don't get it, do you?" James said starting to get annoyed. "Our little Logie is no longer a boy. He's a man now! Get it?"

"Oh … You and Logan … You guys," Carlos said never finishing his sentences. "Wow!"

They made a pact not to tell a soul – which obviously mend their parents or anybody else – about the couple. The talked for a little while, before the boys decided to go to the pool for some slumber time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Time Growing Up: chapter 7**

Camille tiptoed to Logan's bedroom. She knocked on his door and carefully opened it. He was sleeping peacefully. Camille sat on his bed and gently pressed a kiss on his forehead, his cheek and his lips. Logan's eyes fluttered open.

"Cami," he said happily. He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

"So, you pretend to be sick to be with me," she teased. "Do you think I can cure you?"

"That depends." Logan smirked sitting up. He kissed her and she kissed him back. He threw his arms around her waist and she did the same. Her warm hands slipped underneath the hem of his shirt and he shivered slightly. They had to come up for air and Logan smiled at his girlfriend. He pressed the button on his CD player and their song "Love me again" started to play. He pulled off his shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor beside his bed. They tenderly kissed once again and Camille drew circles on Logan's abs and chest and he let her. He couldn't help but smile his cute dimpled smile.

"What are you up to, Logan Mitchell?" She asked smiling.

"Nothing," he said trying to look innocent. "I just want to spend some quality time with my beautiful girlfriend."

He got up from his bed and went to lock his door. He sat beside her again, intertwined his hands in her long brown curls and looked into her eyes.

"Cami, I really really love you," he nearly whispered. "You are so sweet and talented and gorgeous." Camille blushed slightly.

"I love you too, Logan. Very much!" She said softly. "You are amazing! You are a talented singer, super smart and super cute. I love to spend time with you." The kissed passionately.

Kendall came up to the apartment, because he forgot his I pod in his bedroom. He went up to his shared bedroom to find it locked. He smirked and decided to tease his shy best friend.

"Are you guys having fun in there?" He said.

"Kendall!" Logan's voice as hoarse and a little deeper than it normally was. Camille merely giggled. "Wait one second."

A few minutes later, a bright red Logan unlocked the door to their room. Camille sat on his bed smiling.

"So, I guess you're Camille medicine did help you, uh?" Kendall teased.

Logan didn't even dare to answer the question. He was so nervous it looked like he was about to pass out.

Luckily Kendall had seen that too. He grabbed his friend by the shoulders just in time and placed him on his bed next to his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, bud. Your secret is safe with me," he said trying to calm his friend down. Logan didn't completely lose consciousness. Camille was very worried about her boyfriend and tenderly caressed his raven black hair to help him calm down. Logan took shaky breaths, but was able to breath normally again after a few minutes had passed.

"Sorry, Loges, I was just kidding," Kendall said. He decided to leave the two love birds alone again for a while.

Mama Knight and Katie arrived at home at 6 O' Clock. Camille and Logan had spent the rest of their afternoon watching films, playing video games and cuddling on the orange couch.

"Ah, Logan. You're up," she said happily. "Are you feeling a bit better?"

"Yeah, I' am. Thanks to Camille," he said smiling brightly. "She took good care of me."

"Well, I let him sleep for a while and then I tried to entertain him a bit and spoil him," she said looking at her boyfriend.

"That's great. Thank you, Camille," Mama Knight said. "Would you like to have dinner with us since your dad is still out of town? You can spend the rest of the evening with Logan if you like. You're no longer grounded, young man." Camille couldn't be more happy.

Dinner with the boys and Mrs. Knight was always fun! After they had dinner, everybody helped Mrs. Knight clean up and afterwards the boys were allowed to spend some time with their girlfriends. Stephanie and Carlos were goofing off as usual, Jo and Kendall went to the movies together and James and his latest date when out for a drink.

"Wanna go out and get a smoothie?" Logan asked. They left the apartment and walked up to the elevator. Camille nodded happily. They entered the elevator and Camille snaked her arms around Logan's neck. He smiled and tenderly brushed his lips on hers.

"Wanna go back up to my place afterwards?" She said teasingly.

"Can't get enough of me, he," Logan teased right back.

"You bet you," she said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Big Time Growing Up: chapter 8**

They went downstairs and enjoyed their smoothie while watching the sun go down. Afterwards, they went back to Camille's place holding hands. Camille opened the door and let Logan in. She locked the door and he immediately pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her. Camille could feel her knees get weak. She took his hand and walked with him towards her room. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his arms around her small waist. They came up for much needed oxygen and looked into each other's eyes.

"I want you. I want you so bad," Logan said. His voice sounded low and sexy.

"Me too," Camille answered. Her hands were now travelling over his back until they reached the hem of his t-shirt once again. "Can't wait to get you out of these," she whispered seductively in his ear. "You're so handsome, Logie."

"You're so beautiful," he replied. "I want to spend the night with you.

"I would love that," Camille said smiling. "But this time we will need to tell Mrs. Knight or she'll have you grounded again."

Logan was happy his girlfriend was a talented actress. She called Mrs. Knight from her bedroom. She told her that Logan had gotten sick again and that he even had to throw up this time. Logan played a long. He was pretending to be crying in pain in the background. Camille explained that she couldn't send Logan home like that and that she would take care of him that night. Jennifer Knight had wanted to come over, but luckily Camille managed to talk her out of that. So it was just the two of them again after the phone call.

"What will we do after tonight?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean?" Camille asked.

"Well, your dad will be home again tomorrow evening, right?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered him. "But he needs to work and he often has to leave for a couple of days or more too."

"But what if he's home?" Logan asked.

Camille smirked. "Well, there's always your room or your car," she said.

"Really, Camille! My car," he said getting uncomfortable.

"What? In times of need," she teased him. "We can drive to one of those nice make out spots. Live dangerously!"

Logan blushed.

"We could also stop the elevator in between two floors," she teased him some more. "But let's not worry about that today. Now, it's just the two of us."

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. Logan answered her kiss.

"This really is so great," he said. "I never dared to dream I would enjoy this so much."

"Same here," Camille said.

Logan caressed her soft cheek and laced his fingers in her long hair.

"I love you so very much," he said softly. "I hope this relationship is going to last."

"So do I," she said. "I love you too."

She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes as well. They fell asleep in each other's arms. When they woke up the next morning, they were still cuddling close to one another. They both hated that they would miss spending the night together, but neither of them dared to say that out loud. Logan returned home around noon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Big Time Growing Up: chapter 9**

The moment he entered apartment 2J, Jennifer Knight ran up to him.

"Hi, sweetie," she said in a concerned voice. "Are you doing okay? Come on, you better lay down on the couch for a while."

Logan didn't argue at all. He was not in the mood to do anything. He just left Camille's place and he already missed her. Mama Knight pushed him on the couch and gave him a warm fuzzy blanket. Logan settled himself and pulled the blanket all the way up to his chin. Mama Knight carefully put her hand against his forehead, but he wasn't feverish at all.

"Do you still feel bad?" She asked. Logan merely nodded with a sad face.

"Poor baby," she said soothingly. "Did Camille take good care of you last night?"

Logan immediately thought back to his fantastic night with his girlfriend. Tears were stinging his dark eyes.

"Yes, she did," he managed to say. Mama Knight pulled him into her warm embrace and held him.

"You'll be alright," she said. "It's probably just a minor stomach flu or something."

Logan sniffled.

Mama Knight worriedly looked at him.

"Sweetie, what is going on with you?" She asked.

"It's just …," he started between sobs. "I love Camille so much. So very much, Mama Knight. It hurts when I can't be with her."

"Oh, sweetie," she said stroking his hair. "You really are in love, aren't you." She gently rocked him back and forth in her arms. "Let it all out! It'll do you good."

She was able to comfort the sobbing boy until he finally calmed down. She suggested that he tried to rest for a bit which he did. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The weekend had ended. It was Sunday evening and Camille's father had returned from his business trip. The young couple wouldn't be able to spend the night together anymore. They were walking hand in hand to the lobby to get a smoothie.

"I'm really going to miss you tonight," Camille sighed.

"Yeah. Me too!" Logan said.

They really missed each other's company that night. Logan couldn't sleep! He kept tossing and turning in his single bed.

"Loges, what's wrong?" Kendall asked. "Are you still nauseous or what?"

"Nothing," Logan lied. "By the way, I wasn't really sick last night, you know. We just wanted to be together."

"As if I didn't know," Kendall smirked.

Logan sat up in bed and Kendall was leaning on his elbow.

"I miss her, Kendall," Logan confessed.

"So … text her," Kendall said.

"It's the middle of the night, dude," Logan said. "She's probably asleep! I don't wanna wake her up over nothing."

"Or she lies awake thinking about you," Kendall said. "What have you got to lose?"

Logan nodded, took his cell phone and started typing.

_**L: Miss you an awful lot**_

_**C: Miss you even more **_

_**L: Love you so very much**_

_**C: Awww! That's so sweet, Logie! Love you too **___

_**L: You're so pretty!**_

_**C: You're hot and you're mine :-p**_

"Dude, are you gonna keep doing this all night long?" Kendall complained. "Some people are trying to get some sleep, you know. Just meet up somewhere!"

Logan smirked and typed a new message.

_**L: Wanna see you!**_

_**C: Really! Where?**_

_**L: Buddha Bob's supply closet in 15 minutes.**_

_**C: Woo hoo! Will be there xxx**_

"Yes," Logan exclaimed.

Kendall merely rolled his eyes. Logan put on his flannel pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt and grabbed a pair of converse.

"Have fun," Kendall said laughing.

Logan laughed, left the room and gently slid down the swirly slide. He grabbed his jeans jacket and put the key in his pocket. He very gently closed the front door behind him.

Camille quickly pulled a sweater vest on top of her pajamas, pulled her long curls into a messy bun and put on a pair of converse. She put the key to the front door in one of her shoes.

They met each other about half way. Logan took her hand and they both sneaked into the supply closet. Logan locked the door behind him. He pulled Camille in his arms and kissed her.

"I can't be without you," he said breathlessly.

"Me neither," she admitted. "I love you!"

"I love you too," he said. "Now, don't tell me I can't be adventurous."

"Well, Logan Mitchell. I'll tell you what you are!" She said teasing him. "You are so sexy!" Her hands found their way to the hem of his shirt again and she pulled it up over his head. Logan put his arms in the air and let her. She pressed small kisses on his cheek, behind his ear and ended with sloppy kisses on his shoulders and chest. Her hands roamed all over his toned abs and chest. Logan visibly relaxed and Camille noticed he really enjoyed what she did to him.

Logan pulled her closer to him. He laughed at her and kissed her softly. His fingers played with the buttons on her pajama top. Camille's heart started to beat very fast. He gently kissed down on her neck.

"You're so sexy," he whispered in her ear. "I'm so glad you're mine!"

Logan lifted her small frame and Camille was surprised how strong her boyfriend was. She put her slender legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They gazed into one another's eyes and kissed again.

"Logie, I didn't know you were this strong," Camille said. She gently caressed his muscled arms. "I really have the perfect boyfriend. A genius, super strong and the most sexy outer appearance I could ask for!"

Logan blushed.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," he said. "You're so sweet and so gorgeous." His eyes were filled with tears and one single tear ran down his cheek. "I don't deserve you," he said. His voice was trembling.

"Logan, please don't say that," Camille said. She gently whipped away his tears. "I love you so very much. I can't live another day without you." She pulled the sobbing boy into her arms. "I'm so lucky to be your girlfriend," she whispered in his ear.

"I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms and fall asleep like that," he whispered while playing with her long curls.

"I know," Camille said. "I'd love that too."

They both realized, however, that this wasn't possible and they had to be heading back. They got ready again and walked back towards their apartments hand in hand. Logan dropped Camille off first. They embraced and kissed one last time. Camille opened her door, blew Logan a kiss and waved as he went back to his apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**:** Thank you all for reviewing! It has been a while since I updated this story, but I sort of had a big writer's block with this story. I wrote some chapters and ended deleting them all together, 'cause I thought they were weak So I took some time off from this story for a while and now I think I can work on this some more. Hope you'll like it. If you guys have ideas for this story, write them either in your reviews or PM me.**

**Big Time Growing Up Chapter 10**

Logan went back to apartment 2J, tried to sneak inside without being heard and went back to his own bed. He was so tired, he almost fell asleep immediately.

The next morning Kendall woke up after hearing his alarm. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and sat up straight in bed. He noticed his best friend was still sound asleep. Kendall smiled and decided to take a shower first. Ten minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom completely dressed. He desperately tried to wake up his friend.

"Come on, Loges. Time to get up! We have to go to school." He said smiling. But Logan didn't even move.

"What's up, Romeo? Did Juliet keep you awake late last night," he teased. "Come on! You really need to get ready!" But nothing even mattered. Logan still slept through it all! Kendall now shook the sleeping boy's shoulders to try and wake him.

"Logie, come on, man. We could end up being too late because of you!" Kendall said. Mama Knight was getting worried and decided to come in and have a look. She watched her son shake Logan's sleeping form.

"Not now, Camille," Logan muttered in his sleep. "I'm way too tired! Just let me sleep." Kendall was surprised and Mama Knight who had heard everything now fully entered their bedroom.

"Logan Mitchell, get up right now young man," she said furiously.

Logan woke up straight away. Kendall stood behind his mother and merely closed his eyes.

"Make sure you take a shower, get dressed and be downstairs in 10 minutes sharp," she said to Logan. "Did you hear me?"

He didn't dare to say a word and simply nodded his head. Mama Knight stormed out of the room again.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked Kendall. He was really confused as to what caused Kendall's mom's outburst.

"Dude, you practically told her about you and Camille," Kendall said.

"God no!" Logan blushed a deep red. He hastily climbed out of bed and disappeared in the bathroom. Kendall decided to go downstairs already.

He met his mom again in the kitchen.

"Really, mom. It's nothing to worry about!" He started. "Probably just one of those typical boy's dreams, you know."

"I'm not so sure about that," said Mama Knight.

"Mom, you know Logie. He's afraid of everything and he's super shy." Kendall tried defending his best friend.

Meanwhile, Logan came running down the stairs and into the kitchen. He uneasily sat at the table to have a quick breakfast with his friends.

"So, what have you got to say for yourself?" Mama Knight asked still furious.

"I .. uh .. I don't know," Logan nearly whispered. His heart was pounding in his chest and he nervously played with the buttons of his sweater vest.

"I've asked you a question, young man," Mrs. Knight said while hitting his hands.

Logan looked as pale as a ghost by now. His breathing was picking up and was shallow.

"Mom," Kendall tried. He noticed his friend's distress. Logan didn't want to lie, but couldn't tell the truth either. The tension was building up and Logan could not handle stress at all!

"Not now, Kendall," Mrs. Knight told her son. "Well, Logan. What's going on between you and Camille?"

Logan nervously tried to get a grip of his breathing again but failed. He couldn't even answer the question anymore.

"Mom, he's having a panic attack," Kendall said softly. James and Carlos tried to calm Logan down, but they didn't quite succeed. Kendall got down on his knees in front of his best friend.

"Logie, hang in there, buddy," he said soothingly. "Try to calm down. Now breath in real slowly and deep and then breath out again."

Logan tried to do that, but ended up failing.

"Hey, it's alright," Kendall said. "Try and follow me, okay."

Mama Knight now sat down beside her son and gently stroked Logan's arms. He was shaking like a leaf. He followed Kendall's example and tried to focus on his breathing again.

"It's okay, sweetie," she said softly. "You can do it. Come on!"

After a while, the panic attack had passed.

"It's all over, buddy," Kendall said relieved.

Tears were pouring down Logan's cheeks.

"Oh, sweetie," Mama Knight said and pulled the boy into her embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you like this. But as your legal guardian, your mom is counting on me to take real good care of you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Logan cried in her arms. After a while, Mrs. Knight let go of him and held both his cheeks in her hands.

"Sweetie, tell me honestly," she said calmly. "Did you and Camille sleep with one another. Be honest!"

Logan nodded still sobbing.

"I'm glad you finally told me the truth, Logan," she said. "You're both still very young, but I know that you're very much in love. It was the logical next step. I do hope you talked about it first?"

Logan nodded shyly. "I'm sorry, Mama Knight," he said.

"No you're not," she answered.

Logan looked at her surprisingly.

"I know you, sweetheart," she said. "You wouldn't do a thing like that without overthinking it first. It's alright, Logan. I have been young not so long ago too."

"Thanks," Logan whispered. Mrs. Knight hugged him once more.

"Know that if anything goes wrong, you can always come to me. Okay!" She said. "And not just you, I'll be here for Camille too should she need me."

Kendall, James and Carlos sighed in relief.

A little while later the boys went to school. Logan was yawning all along.

"Rough night, bud?" James teased.

"Just leave him alone," Kendall said protectively. "He had to deal with mom already this morning."

"I really thought she was going to hit me or something," Logan said still trembling. The others looked at him with worried looks on their faces. "But she actually seemed to understand the whole thing."

"Yeah. Lucky you!" Carlos said.

"I just hope she doesn't tell my mom," Logan said softly.

"Why don't you talk to her about that later on," Kendall said. "I'm sure she won't do that if you have problems with that."

They met up with Jo and Camille in the hall way.

"Hey," Kendall said to Jo and gave her an innocent kiss.

"Hey," Camille said to Logan. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Despite being shy, Logan kissed her right back.

"What's the matter?" Camille asked getting worried. "You look dead tired to me."

"What did you do to him in the supply closet?" Kendall said teasingly.

Logan blushed a deep scarlet red.

The boys, Jo and Camille all laughed.

"Mama Knight knows about us," he nearly whispered.

"What? How?" Camille asked.

"Your boyfriend tends to talk in his sleep," Kendall said. "Mom immediately got the whole picture."

Logan stared at the floor. He didn't dare to look up at his girlfriend. Camille was with him in an instant. She lifted his chin up and saw his dark brown eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears.

"Hey, Logie," she said softly. "It's alright! Really it is! I don't regret what we did for one second. I really love you."

"Me too," Logan said. "And I don't regret our decision either."

Camille smiled at him.

"Did you get grounded again?" She asked still worried about her boyfriend.

Logan nodded his head.

"Is she going to tell your mom?" She asked him.

"I do hope not," Logan admitted. "I don't think she's going to understand this like Mama Knight did. Are you telling your father about us?"

"No way," Camille said determined. "If I tell him this, I'll probably never ever get to see you again. By the way, he is going to think that you pushed me to take our relationship to the next level."

Logan and Camille decided to have a little chat with Mama Knight later that day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Big Time Growing Up Chapter 11**

After diner, Mrs. Knight happily took the time to talk to the young couple. They were seated in the kitchen, while Kendall, Carlos, James and Katie were playing a game of Bio Battle Blast in the living room.

"So, you guys took your relationship to the next level," Mrs. Knight said.

The young couple nodded.

"You're still pretty young," Mrs. Knight said. Logan immediately felt his cheeks heat up.

"We have been dating seriously for a while now," Camille started to explain. "We were both ready for more." She took Logan's hand in hers.

"You really are very much in love," Jennifer Knight agreed. "I do hope you took precautions?"

Logan now blushed and looked at his feet.

"Logan?" She asked getting worried by now. "You're the smart one! I do hope you protected yourselves."

"I .. uh .. wasn't prepared," he stuttered. "We didn't exactly plan for it to happen, you know. And .. uh .. I didn't have anything on me at the time."

Mama Knight glared daggers at him.

"Don't be mad at Logie, Mrs. Knight," Camille said. "It was completely my fault. I told him it was okay and I do take birth control. So technically, we were well protected."

"I'm sorry," Logan stuttered again.

"Do you, Logan. Do you regret what happened?" Jennifer Knight said. "Be honest!"

He nervously scratched the back of his neck and looked at his girlfriend for support. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but fall for her charms.

"No actually. No regret what so ever," he said in a confident way. He put his arm around Camille's shoulders.

"That's what I like to hear," Jennifer Knight said smiling. "I respect your decision, but please be very careful from now on. If you ever need to talk, know you can always come to me. The both of you."

Both teens nodded happily.

"Uh … Mama Knight?" Logan asked a little insecure. "Are you going to tell my mom about this?"

"No, Logan. This is going to be our little secret for now," she said. "I don't intend to tell Camille's dad anything either."

Camille sighed in relieve.

A few weeks passed and the young couple could easily see one another at apartment 2J upon simple request. When Camille's dad was away on business trip, Camille got to spend the night at her boyfriend's. Kendall moved in with Carlos and James, so Camille could share the room with Logan. That weekend, Camille's dad left once again for a two week business trip. Because he was gone for a longer period of time, Logan decided to move in with Camille for the time being.

Camille hadn't been feeling at all well the past week. She looked paler than usual and was tired all the time. Her boyfriend was worried she caught the flu and looked after her and had fuzzed over her the entire week. But that morning, Camille woke up and felt even more miserable. Her stomach did strange flips and she ended up having to throw up. She felt miserable. Logan was out to get them breakfast as he had done every morning for the past week.

"Cami, I'm back," he said cheerfully. "Are you up, babe."

Camille tried to get up and walk towards the door. Her eyes were bloodshot and here long dark curls were glued to her face. She looked a mess.

"Cami, what's wrong?" Logan asked when he saw her emerge from the bathroom.

"Oh, Logie, I don't feel well," she said weakly and her knees buckled from underneath her body.

Logan caught her just in time and carried her towards the couch. She regained consciousness straight away. He asked her what was wrong and she told him everything. He went into doctor mode and gently put a hand to her forehead. She didn't feel warm at all. Camille felt nauseous once again and Logan carried her to the bathroom so she could throw up again. Logan gently massaged her shoulders.

"It's okay, baby," he said softly. "You probably have the stomach flu."

Camille now started to cry uncontrollably.

"What is it, Cami? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Logie, I think it's way worse than that," she said still crying. "I have been late already and now with the nausea ..."

"Oh, God," he whispered. "You don't think … Do you think you're …"

"Could be," Camille sobbed.

"But, but … You're on the pill," Logan stuttered.

Camille just simply nodded.

"Let's do a test," he suggested. "Do you want me to get you one?"

Camille looked surprised. "Really," she said. "Would you do that? But what if the paparazzi saw you with this test?"

They talked about it some more and decided to talk to Mrs. Knight. Logan took his Iphone and called her. Jennifer Knight was busy cleaning up her kitchen after it had been invaded by a bunch of wild teens. They had all gone out to the pool, so she had time to help the young couple. She hurried towards Camille's apartment and Logan let her in.

"What's going on, here?" She asked Logan worriedly.

Camille was lying in the couch with blood shot eyes and a tear stained face.

"She has thrown up a couple of times," Logan explained.

"Maybe you just caught Logan's stomach flu bug, sweetie," Mrs. Knight said softly.

"No, I don't think so," Camille sobbed. Logan tenderly stroked her long dark hair.

"I'm late," she told Jennifer Knight.

"Camille, do you think you're pregnant?" Jennifer Knight asked.

Camille shrugged her shoulders still sobbing. Jennifer Knight noticed how all color drained from Logan's face.

"It's alright," Mrs. Knight said. "Don't panic. Let's try and find out what is going on first. Camille, can you get dressed? We're going to the doctor. Logan, can you find your car keys for me, honey?"

Logan nervously nodded his head.

Jennifer Knight helped Camille get dressed and Logan carried her to the elevator and his car. He gently put his girlfriend on the back seat of his car and Mrs. Knight sat down beside her. "Will you be able to drive, sweetie?" She asked Logan. He nodded, sighed and climbed behind the wheel. "It will be alright, sweetie," she said soothingly. "No need to panic."


	12. Chapter 12

**Big Time Growing Up Chapter 11**

Logan drove as fast as he could to the hospital. He parked his car and carried his girlfriend to the E.R. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. They both gazed into one another's eyes for a moment and both read fear in the other's eyes.

"It is going to be okay," Logan said trying to calm her down. "We'll get through this together."

Camille had a faint smile on her lips.

Jennifer Knight went straight to the nurse's desk to check her in.

"Camille Sanders". A nurse called.

Jennifer Knight stood up. "We are with her," she gestured towards her and Logan.

"Okay," the nurse said. "Please follow me."

Logan carried his girlfriend bridal style towards the examination room. A friendly, young female doctor entered the room.

"Hello, Camille," she said cheerfully. "My name is Doctor Randall."

"Hi," Camille answered weakly.

"Hi, doctor, my name is Jennifer Knight. Camille is staying with us. Her father is on business trip," she started to explain to the doctor, "and this is her boyfriend Logan."

The doctor shook both their hands.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" She asked softly.

"I haven't been feeling well all week," Camille started. "And this morning, I had to throw up. And my period is late. It's can't be. I'm on the pill." She was sobbing again by now.

The doctor listened and nodded her head. "So, did you have further protection?"

Logan blushed beet red.

"We didn't think we'd had too," Camille sobbed.

Logan gently took her hand in his.

"And this was a one time?" The doctor asked the couple.

They both shook their heads.

"Multiple times," Logan all but whispered.

The doctor started asking Camille all sorts of questions about her period. Logan – being the genius he was – immediately knew they had slept together in a dangerous period of time. He started to sweat and his heart was beating rapidly. His hands were shaking really badly by now.

"There is a big chance that you are indeed pregnant, Camille," the doctor said.

"But what about my pill?" Camille asked frantically.

"It doesn't protect you 100%," the doctor explained. "So you still have a small chance of getting pregnant even if you are on birth control."

She explained that she would examine Camille to find out what the problem would be. Camille did insist that Logan stayed with her. Mama Knight decided to wait for the couple in the waiting area.

"Okay, Camille, let's get this over with," the doctor said. "Logan, I propose you take a seat beside her and hold her hand."

Logan nodded shyly. He looked paler than usual and he almost seemed to be fainting.

"I'll get you a chair so you can be comfortable," the doctor told Logan.

He was glad to be able to sit down to stop his knees from shaking badly. He softly held his girlfriend's hand in his and she squeezed it really hard.

As soon as the results came back, the doctor asked Mrs. Knight to join them again.

"The test and the physical examination show that you are indeed pregnant, Camille," the doctor explained. "You really are having a baby."

Camille screamed and then fainted. Logan looked white as a ghost and vision was becoming blurry.

"Oh no," Mama Knight said to him. "Logan Mitchell, you have to stay conscious. Go on, try!" She slapped his face multiple times.

The doctor took care of Camille. She was regaining consciousness again and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Cami, please don't cry," Logan said softly. "I'm here for you. We're in this together!"

The doctor went over their options of keeping the baby or not.

"You don't have to decide right away, but don't wait too long either," she said.

"Cami, I love you," Logan said breaking the awkward silence in the room. "I want you to know that I believe in us and that I don't regret our decision at all. I'm willing to raise this baby with you if you think you're up to that."

"Really?" Camille asked still sobbing.

"Really," Logan said. "We'll get through this, together."

"I'll support you guys should you decide to keep the baby," Mama Knight said.

"My dad is so gonna kill me," Camille cried.

Logan's knees were trembling when he thought about how he would have to explain this situation to his mom. He had always been 'the perfect son'. He was a timid, sweet guy that always got straight A's. His perfect image would be gone.

"Logan, I really want to have this baby and raise it with you by my side," Camille said. Her dark eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked her feeling a little insecure.

"I'm positive," she said.

"I'm sure you two will make wonderful parents," Mrs. Knight said. "Despite your young ages, you guys are very mature. This little one will definitely be loved.

"That's a very wise decision," the doctor agreed. She explained what the young couple would have to do during the pregnancy.

Camille was send home again with a supply of vitamins for the baby.

"Can you manage to walk or do I carry you to the car?" Logan asked her.

"I think I can manage," Camille said laughing sweetly.

"You guys, I'm so very proud of you," Mrs. Knight said. "The news you got was probably a shock to you, but you're dealing with all this very maturely. I'm so glad you're keeping the baby. And I'll always be there to help you."

Jennifer Knight hugged Logan and Camille.

"Thanks, Mama Knight," Logan said.

He took Camille's hand and they all walked back to his car. At the Palm Woods they immediately rode the elevator to the second floor.

"There you are, Logie," Carlos exclaimed. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Guys," Logan started. "Camille wasn't at all feeling well and Mama Knight and I took her to the hospital.

Everyone worriedly looked at Camille, although she looked happier than ever before.

Logan saw her twinkling eyes and noticed her hair had more curl that usual. He smiled at her and gently put an arm around her shoulders.

"And?" The boys asked.

"We're having a baby," Logan said feeling proud of himself.

"What?" James exclaimed.

Kendall and Carlos looked at their friends with a surprised look on their faces.

"I'm pregnant with Logan's baby," Camille said softly. "And we both decided to keep the baby."


End file.
